


Imagine Your Boyfriend, Steve, Crashes Your Vacation Because He Misses You

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: <br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/125621464243/imagine-your-boyfriend-steve-crashes-your</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Your Boyfriend, Steve, Crashes Your Vacation Because He Misses You

21\. Vacation in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

[ (Y/BF/N) - Your Best Friend’s Name ]

You laughed as you fumbled with your key card, sliding into the lock as you listened to your best friend go on about her terrible boss back home.

“He can’t be that bad.” You insisted.

She gave you a look that completely stated, “He is. Trust me. He’s hell.”

You smirked and pushed open the door, standing in the doorway surprised to see a blond man on your couch, digging through his small luggage. 

“Steve?” Your eye brows furrowed in surprise, staring. 

He got up immediately a grin on his face. “I um…missed you.” He stammered out, a light blush covering his cheeks. “Plus, Tony wanted the Avengers to have a vacation together.” He shrugged, holding a bundled up pair of his trousers.

(Y/BF/N) laughed loudly, a wide smirk replacing her smile. “Wow. When you told me he was like a puppy, you weren’t kidding.” She teased, nudging your arm.

You laughed and looked at him and he smiled cheekily. “Did you miss me too?” He teased, dropping the pants in his arms and spreading his arms wide, begging for a hug.

“Of course!” You exclaimed, rushing over and jumping into his arms, laughing.

“You said…all the Avengers are here?” (Y/BF/N) asked curiously, peering into the rest of the hotel room, as if hoping they were hiding in the cupboards.

Steve glanced at her and smiled. “They’re at the pool.”

She nodded casually and after disappearing into her room, came back out with her bikini and a towel over her shoulder. “Well. If you’ll excuse me. I have to go suntan. In front of Thor, that beautiful piece of Asgardian hotness.” She stated with a wave to you before closing the hotel door behind her, leaving you and Steve alone.

You smiled up at him and pecked his lips. “You missed me so much you couldn’t just wait a week?” You teased, playing with his hair a little.

He shrugged, smirking up at you. “Well I think Tony missed you the most, though he won’t admit it. He insisted that we all come to this exact hotel and we just might run into you.” He laughed, sitting down on the couch with you on his lap.

“Well. This vacation is going to be a lot more fun with you guys here.” You smiled brightly, kissing Steve gently before dragging him out to the pool to enjoy the lovely break ahead of you two. 


End file.
